


The laughter of the Dead

by Linger1536



Category: How I Live Now
Genre: How I live now movie, Meg Rosoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linger1536/pseuds/Linger1536
Summary: Daisy is haunted by memories after the war.Inspired by the movie How I live now that's adapted after Meg Rosoff book by the same name.





	The laughter of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own How I live now!

Sometimes Daisy swears that she can hear their laughter.

She is standing by the kitchen window when she sees them run by outside from the corner of her eye.

The reflection of the sun falls upon her and she looks up just in time to see a bespectacled boy with wild unruly curls run by. His laughter fills her ears -sweeter than any song ever written- and she hears him call out a name: "Joe!"

His shout is followed by distant barking and she watches as a boy with bare feet and light brown hair catches up to the first one. A stafford skips around their feet, wagging its tail excitedly. They round the bend towards the river and disappear out of sight.

"Can you feel them?" Piper asks one night.

Daisy looks up from her notebook, her fingers accidentally smudge the ink.

The light of the fire catches Piper's hair and makes it shimmer in different shades of red, orange and yellow - just like the bonfire they had made so many years ago. The young woman stares out the window with an intent stare and so Daisy turns her head too but she sees nothing but the garden illuminated by the soft moonlight.

"Sometimes."

Piper continues to stare out the window while Daisy turns her attention back to her notebook and juts down a few words.

" _Piper sees them too."_

**Author's Note:**

> The most heartbreaking part in the whole movie was Isaac's and Joe's deaths, I can't even explain how I felt watching that. Both of those characters remind me of people in my life, especially Isaac with his innocence and Joe's story was just tragic.
> 
> I was inspired by Testament of youth to write this when I read somewhere (or heard/watched) that to Vera the boys would always be alive by the lake, which got me thinking that Isaac and Joe would both be in their own heaven running around the fields and playing in the river, and so I decided to write it down.
> 
> I doubt many people will read this since sadly the movie isn't that well-known although it should be since it is incredible and unique. This is more written for myself than for anyone else and I might write more about it since right now I've fallen back into my HILN obsession.


End file.
